The Mythbusters
The Mythbusters, Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage, later joined by Tori Belleci, Grant Imahara and Kari Byron will appear in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. They will be portrayed by Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD. They will rap against the Ghostbusters. Information on the Rappers The Mythbusters are a science entertainment TV duo, consisting of special effects experts Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage. Originating in 2003, the Mythbusters use elements of the scientific method to test the validity of myths, rumors, movie scenes, adages, Internet videos, and news stories. The show is one of the oldest— and the most popular— on Discovery Channel currently in production. Alongside them were Kari Byron, Tory Belleci, and Grant Imahara until they left the show in August 2014. Lyrics [Note: Adam Savage in yellow, Jamie Hyneman in brown, Tori Belleci in gray, Grant Imahara in blue, Kari Byron in pink, in the first verse, both Hyneman and Savage rapping at the same time in normal text and in the second verse, Tori, Grant and Kari rapping at the same time in normal text.] 'Verse 1' Wow! Your raps are just too wack to handle Let's do it like we do on the discovery channel Your science is preposterous, the opposite of competent process In this episode we'll give you a synopsis Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back It's a fact, positrons don't react like that You build a laser grid with no safety switch And Walter Peck was right, that's some shady shit Good thing you work in a firehouse 'cause you just got burned You're poor scientists and that's confirmed 'Verse 2' Ghosts aren't real but it should be said It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead Things are getting scary! with Tori, Grant and Kari! Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry We retract your flows and substitute our own Uhhhhhh... Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme Well just say the first thing that pops into your mind! Gallery 2sxc.png|Mythbusters selfie Trivia * This will be the second time Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD will rap alongside each other. The first being the Mario Brothers *They will be the first two title rappers to rap against a group of rappers differing in size from their own. **They will be the fourth group characters in general to rap against a group of rappers differing in size from their own, after William Shakespeare against Dr. Seuss and his creations, Moses against Santa Claus and his Elves, and Ebenezer Scrooge against the Ghosts of Christmas. ***Of them, the Mythbusters are the first to have more than one rapper. *They were among the first characters other than Adolf Hitler to have appeared in a Season trailer, along with the Ghostbusters. **However, the Mythbusters' faces were seen in the trailer, whereas the Ghostbusters' appearance are limited to merely their feet. *The Mythbusters posted a picture of Peter and Lloyd as them on their Facebook page, making them the seventh and eighth people to respond to themselves in an ERB. **They are the first and second person to respond to their battle before the battle is even released. *They are the first group to be backed up by another rapper(s). *They are the first group to have a female rapper. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters